With development in electronic government and electronic business, Java cards are more widely used. For meeting requirement on Multi-application card of a user, multi-application Java cards become popular currently, and the security problem among the applications becoming increasingly important.
In the existing art, one smart card has multiple applications, and thus it is needed to provided a control mechanism in the Java card platform to separate different applications, consequently, it is ensured that an applet can not access the object of other applet randomly.